


Come back I still need you (The lava story)

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Fractured but whole AU [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Lava - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, NO New Kid, Not Beta Read, Song fic, Stenny - Freeform, The Fractured But Whole, canon type violence, creek - Freeform, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: When Super Craig gets trapped by the Lava in Professor Chaos lair, Mosquito calls Wonder Tweek and the Freedom pals for help. Frantic with worry Tweek can barely contain himself as he and Mysterion rush too Professor Chaoses not so secret Lair, but will Wonder Tweek make it on time to save his ex lover??Aged up characters (16/17) this  story is set after truth in lies
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Super Craig/Wonder Tweek (South Park)
Series: Fractured but whole AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. I can’t imagine a world with  you gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on ‘Craig’s death by Lava’ scene in the fractured but whole but without the new kid!

This is it this is were the search for Scrambles nears its end, all (stolen) entail points towards Professor Chaos, Butters most malevolent. personality is quite frankly the most obvious candidate for the cat napping culprit. Though very briefly The Flying Kite entertains the idea that Mysterion is behind everything, remembering after all his cheesing addiction when they were kids.

It is Super Craig surprisingly who derails that theory. The brutalist of their little superhero group isn't ' the boyfriend stealing ' boy's biggest fan, but he is also a realist, and logically it makes zero sense that his rival is responsible for the disappearing cats. So here they are in the midst of an epic battle. The type of fight they write about in comic books, and later blockbuster movies are made about. At least that is what The Coon keeps shouting at them every five seconds. Mostly at the most inappropriate times, like right now with their enemy closing in on all sides.

"I have no Fucks left to give," Super Craig's bored monotone voice announces. He rushes forward and knocks three of the minions back. The attack is primal Craig is quite literally running on instinct.

He is getting a headache, the lack of sleep plus the constant fighting/internet stalking of his ex is taking its toll. The added new found knowledge of just who his long lost brother is mixed with this never ending 'epic' battle is doing nothing but fray on Craig's already shortened nerves. He is growing careless and he knows it, but Craig just doesn't give a fuck.

" Oh come on, Super Craig," Coons annoying over confident voice berates, " take this more seriously."

Super Craig answers by pushing two of Chaos's more persistent Minions into the Coon, and then flipping all three of them off. The fact he just enraged his own teammate in the process, doesn't even phase him. After all he has so much better stuff to do then this pointless song and dance with Professor Chaos. Like stalking Tweek's social media and posting cryptic messages about being love’s bitch. 

To say that Super Craig is distracted when it happens would be an understatement. They have been at it for quite a while having spent the majority of the night fighting against Chaoses Minions. Slowly they are making a dent, but they haven't been without casualties, Mosquito sits battered and bruised off to the side, one of his wings bent backwards at an unnatural angle. Despite not caring about anything, especially since Tweek walked out on him, Super Craig can't help but wince as he watches Fastpass try to unsuccessfully pop Mosquitoes wing back into place.

Just a few spaces to the right of the pair is the reunited duo of Kite and Toolshed. Craig won't admit it out loud, or even too himself, but he has been watching the two slightly more than the rest of his teammates. He doesn't particularly give a shit about either of them (or the nature of their relationship) but his mother's confirmation of just who Stan Marsh really is keeps echoing through his head. Craig doesn't do feelings, doesn't like wasting his time on other people or psycho analyzing their motives. He isn't one to sit around and sulk about things he can't change (not that it stops him where Tweek is concerned) but family is family! Blood is thicker than water, and regardless of his own feelings about the traitor (who helped McCormick lure Tweek away) Stan Marsh has the same blood pumping in his veins that Craig does. In fact Stan is more of a Tucker then a Marsh, brother, it's a word that feels weird in Craig's mind let alone on the tip of his tongue, but that still doesn't change the cold hard facts. Almost Seventeen years ago Thomas Tucker hooked up with Sharon Marsh at a party (why the teenage mother wasn't home with her daughter who cares) and as a result fathered a son. Stan is his brother whether Craig likes it or not.

So it's not all that shocking when it happens. To be honest Craig doesn't realize what he is doing till he is already moving. He doesn't recognize the danger he is putting himself in. He sees it happening in super slow motion from the corner of his eye. The last two Minions stand in front of General Disarray guarding him, or that is what they appear to be doing. But appearances can be deceiving and slowly ever so slowly they are creeping forward, weapons raised above their heads, closing in on the two reunited Superheroes.

Stan and Kyle are distracted by each other laughing and whispering back and forth. They do not see the imminent attack. Craig can't help the voice at the back of his head that whispers how much more distracted he would be if Tweek was fighting alongside him. He would be in danger regardless of the situation, only instead of his stolen lover it's his brother he is about to put his neck on the line for, and Stan doesn't even know! So to protect Stan he moves quickly in the direction of the last two goons putting himself directly underneath one of the larger Lava machines that Chaos has rigged up everywhere.

Meanwhile at the same time this is happening the Coon being the self centered prick he is; doesn't recognize the danger he is putting his teammates in by wanting to claim the ' glory" all to himself.

'We have you surrounded. The fight is as good as over. " the Coon says in his best mock FBI voice. He moves forward towards Disarray completely ignoring the remaining minions as they rush past him and towards Tookshed and Kite. 

Craig knows he won't make it in time to stop the villainous plot against Stan and Kyle, but at least he can get close enough to inflict some damage against their foes. Perhaps he can lessen their attack. He now stands underneath numerous Lava traps, the heat radiating off of the contraptions making him sweat. His hair is sticking to his forehead and probably for the first time in his life he wishes he wasn't wearing his trademark hat.

There is a slight commotion to their left, Captain Diabetes has also seen the minions creeping towards his team mate(s) and has quietly been shoving his face full of candy and other sugary delights. In a blur of rage and flying cookie crumbs Scott Malkinson rushes forward knocking the villains to the ground.

The relief that Craig may feel as the minions go flying harmlessly in the opposite direction of his clueless teammates is short lived.

"There is no way that we won't win," The Coon announces triumphant, his voice dripping with conviction " Victory is ours!" He finishes his little speech with an over enthusiastic superhero pose. 'Paws' outstretched before him as his beady eyes stared at Disarray. He walks forward, smugness falling off of him like the vapors of radiation during a nuclear blast. He has forgotten who he is dealing with though, he has forgotten that Chaos wasn't just your run of the mill villain. Although, often juvenile Chaos is also brilliant. No Coon has forgotten that even in Defeat Professor Chaos would want the last laugh, he is a super Villain after all. Cartman also forgot that there is more than one Lava machine. So it's with his usual cockiness that their fearless leader takes the controls out of Dissarray’s hands and smashes them, he himself sealing Super Craig's fate.

The Lava falls all around Craig trapping him on the other side of the building separating him from his team. Yet, still the machines are moving all of them, and there are a lot of them. The Lava pouring from above continues to fall creating a river of fire. The acrid smoke rising from the bubbling heated rock eagerly reaches for him causing Craig to back up as he sputters and coughs.

It takes a moment for the others to realize what has just happened; they rush forward just out of the reach of the lava.

"Super Craig,!" The Coon snaps out of his display of bravery and rushes towards the edge of the already expanding Lava pit. "Oh my God Super Craig." 

"Shit, There is no air compressor," Toolshed announces his voice trembling slightly. "There's no way I can remove that Lava."

The Coon is pacing back and forth in front of the Lava, " Hold on Super Craig we're going to find something to plug Toolshed’s sandblaster into."

Craig's monotone voice fills the air, "You and I know that I am already dead."

"NO, Super Craig We're going to find a way to save you," Cartman turns from Craig and looks at Stan. "Do something Toolshed!"

"There's nothing here, my sandblasted needs compressed air to work!" 

"Get the one from the entrance, " Clyde demands.

"I-Its locked shut re- remember," Jimmy answers miserably.

Craig has already accepted his fate." It's okay guys, we all knew when we signed on to be coon and friend it might end like this."

Coon steps as close to the lava as possible standing directly across from Craig. " Stay calm Super Craig we're gonna get you home."

The brutalist shakes his head, " Sorry Coon but it looks like this was a one way trip."

Mosquito and Fastpass grab onto The Coon and start dragging him backwards as he dramatically holds both his hands out in front of him reaching for the fallen Superhero. " Nooo Super Craig, No!" 

Craig closes his eyes, a small slight smile finds its way to his lips. "I am starting to remember things from my past, things I regret, people I wish I had been kinder too," he says and he means it. He is thinking of his best friends, his little gang, but especially Clyde who has always stood by him no matter how much of an asshole Craig was. He is thinking of Stan, who he really never had a reason to dislike, maybe it would have been nice to have a brother. Mostly he is thinking about Tweek. He wishes now that he had tried a bit harder. He knows better than anyone just how emotional Tweek can be. He knows this and yet he let his own wounded pride get in the way. He could have fought for Tweek instead of just watching him walk away. No, he should have fought for him! He should have ran after him, should have begged him to stay. He should have not given up so easily, should have stopped the other. He should have taken Tweek’s hand and made everything all right . He should have held his body close and sworn to love him all his life, but now it was too late, It was too late!

As If his best friend somehow senses his thoughts Clyde instantly brings his IPhone to his tear streaked Face." How am I going to tell Tweek?"

The heat is immense; it claws at him its fiery vapors reaching for his skin. Then the room starts to spin.. The acrid air makes it harder to breath. It's choking him. He suddenly wishes Tweek was with him. That they had never answered that stupid coon alert, that they had a thousand more I love you's. He wishes he was still cradled in the safety of his lover's arms still safe in the afterglow. He wishes he was back in that night, the night it all began the night before it ended. It's this memory he clings too as the darkness claims him. The memory that he usually hides from, but now it's a becon carrying him to the other side. Tweek's soft voice filling his head whispering, I still love you.

The room goes black, as Super Craig stumbles forward. Then unconsciousness grabs him as he further falls to the floor, the Lava inching closer and closer to his still, unmoving body.

To be continued


	2. Can you hear me screaming??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek hears some upsetting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short so I decided to just upload it now!

"No! No! No!" The scream shatters the silence. The blond boy falls to his knees collapsing under the weight of his sobs. His phone falling to the floor of the Freedom pals base.

The only other member of their team there that late looks up from his place at the meeting table. 

Mysterion’s eyes fall onto his friend, "Tweek?" 

The other blond's grief Is palpable, a sinking uneasiness that settles over both of them. Tweek doesn't answer. Instead he rocks backs and forth in place twitching uncontrollably. His words a jumbled mess, but Kenny is able to discern a single name, Craig.

What the fuck did Tucker do now? He sighs as he walks over to Tweek. He sits down beside his friend and pulls him into his arms. Just holds him as Tweek clings to him and sobs. The boy is the very description of broken, again! He opens his mouth to speak out against this continued torment that Craig Tucker seems to enjoy inflicting on both of them. Really at this point Craig should just let Tweek go or get back together with him. This continued back and forth limbo he keeps them in is only killing them both. Kenny is about to voice this very thought when he notices Tweek's phone. It's all lit up like Tweek was in the middle of a call.

That uneasiness is back, and as he fingers fall over the cold emotionless plasticity material of Tweek's phone it turns into dread.

A thick plume of darkness threatens to overwhelm him, as he brings the phone to his face. "Hello?"

The malicious energy radiating off the device curls around them, and that is how Kenny knows before Clyde's panicked voice fills his ears that death is close.

***

The telltale sound of sirens fills the night as Mysterion half drags, half carries Tweek towards the fiery carnage. The building Coon and friends stand before is completely engulfed. The lava has lit part of the wall on fire, the fire has spread. Great plumes of smoke fill the air swirling from the destructive force of the lava. Their rival superheroes pace back and forth as Mysterion lands. Their faces are covered with smudges of soot but even through the grime and dirt their expressions tell the same story, one of loss.

Fastpass and Mosquito (one of his wings bent at a unusual angle) stand a little further off from the group. They appear to be holding each other Clyde's uncontrollable sobs breaking the unholy stillness of the night.

Toolshed and Kite stand closest to the burning building’s entrance. Stan is staring at the building a dark expression on his face. His right arm hanging lifeless at his side, the sleeve of his costume melted into his skin. Bubbling flesh and green puss ooze from the confines of the melted material stuck within the wounds on his arm. Kyle stands slightly behind him, he is shaking his head staring in the direction of the burning building. "There was nothing we could do."

Mysterion watches the two of them from the shadows. He takes in their closeness, the way Kyle places his hand on Stan's left shoulder. Despite the circumstances, he feels a small measure of relief. There is no jealousy, no feelings of ill will. He is the lucky one here, Stan is safe, Kyle is safe, and even if the repairing of their broken friendship brings about its own challenges, Kenny is happy. After all he knows better than anyone just how much Stan has been hurting with the loss of his super best friend. The chaos that the fracturing of the two groups brought had embedded itself into Stan’s soul more than anyone. He had pulled away from everyone, except for Kenny, and to some extent Tweek. After all Tweek was the only person who really gathered just what Stan had lost. Even if the super best friends weren’t like that. Tweek, Craig! The small measure of relief, of happiness, is gone. Now replaced with that silent fear that has clung to Kenny the minute he heard Clyde’s voice on the line utter those terrible words, “there was an accident…and Craig….”

Kenny shakes away those lingering doubts and fears, and starts to walk in the direction of the others. He wants nothing more than to pull the brunette into his arms; to place his arm around Kyle’s shoulder. To settle the score with Cartman to be the one who bridges the gap between all of them. He wants to turn his back on death’s cruel dance and somehow fix this. If only he had the power to turn back time, to stop the fracture from even happening, then Craig wouldn’t be…

He is midway towards the others when the sound of the Coons voice stops him.

"We had no choice but to leave him," The Coon words fall out of his lips matter of factual his voice emotionless, and yet all those around him are filled with so much sorrow.

Mysterion spins in place, turning to face off against his former friend. He wants an answer, why? how could Coon as their leader allow this? Super Craig may not have been his favourite person, the other had been too reckless with Wonder Tweek’s heart. He was an emotionless robot that didn’t deserve the fiery blonde’s attention, let alone his love, and yet, in the grand scheme of things none of that seems to matter anymore. What the Coon, what the others had done, you just don’t do. You don’t abandon your friend and comrade like that! You don’t just leave them to die, You just don't.

A scream of pure rage rips through the night, then a blur of movement followed by cold, bitter, numbing coldness. Kenny has never felt anything so cold before in his life (or deaths). Slowly awareness creeps in and Mysterion turns his attention away from the Coon and back to the burning building, and to the shape flying towards it.


	3. Long endless high way, You’re silent beside me driving a nightmare I can’t escape from...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Tweek finally finds Super Craig but is it to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you For reading! This was originally written as one huge long shot but we felt it worked better as a chapter fic!  
> The next two chapters are also written and we posted soon!

A small almost inaudible, “storms brewing," and then as the air turns to ice the blurred movement comes sharply into focus.

Wonder Tweek has invoked his powers, his rage, and heartbreak twisting his usual attack into a fury of snow mixed with frozen rain, and funnels of winter air. The storm he is brewing is growing more malevolent with every passing moment and he can barely contain it. His emotions are a mess, all logic, all feelings beyond blind rage, all concerns for his own safety are gone. His whole focus shifts from that of terror to absolute madness born from the coldness of this living nightmare. The poisoned reality of a future without Craig. 

Its not so much the other Superheroes he is angry with but the fire itself. The evil flames that have taken everything from him, and so he will destroy, them. He will end the very thing that took what was precious from him and he will get Craig back. Even if its the last thing he ever does, Tweek will get Craig back. 

The heat is too great, in the back of his mind he knows that this is most likely a recovery mission and yet his rage and bitterness only grows. He will not allow the flames to have Craig!

The storm has sucked all the heat from the air, swirling bits of snow and iced rain fall against the outside of the building soothing the flames.

Then with one last guttural war cry, which resembles that of a certain Barbarian, Wonder Tweek and his storm move forward. The storm seems to buffer him as he enters the building, he throws every ounce of his attack against its oppressing heat. The inside of the burning building has taken on a mind of its own, the lava morphing it into some kind of monstrous entity. Malevolent in its nature the lava greets Wonder Tweek, its dragon like breath causing him to recoil for a second. As the heat licks at his face, Tweek's wrath grows and with it, so does the storm.

The elementalist now stands within the confines of the burning building, somewhere behind him the others are screaming, Wonder Tweek ignores them and steps further into hell.

The air is putrid. It smells like sulfur and burning flesh. The smoke thick, grey, hovers in the air like molasses. It claws at his throat, its invisible hands wrapping around him. He can feel it seeping into his pores polluting his very essence. It tries to drag him down as it chokes him and still he moves forward. Visibility is poor but he can make out a burnt husk in one corner of the room. He sees nothing, feels nothing. Its like he has been swept into a void of black everlasting anguish, the sound that rips itself from the confines of his body is unnatural.

Wonder Tweek stops moving his eyes linger on the burned remains, if he is too late to recover Craig's body then he will go down in a blaze of glory. He will follow Craig into the fiery depths of this living nightmare.

" Tweek to your right," Mysterions voice grounds him and his gaze leaves the burned object and scans the room. The other steps beside him, his trembling hand falling onto Tweek's shoulders. 

Like magic, as if Kenny is somehow guiding him , he spots his fallen lover. Tweek's eyes fall onto Super Craig's still figure laying in the middle of the room. Fire is everywhere, an evil entity itself, but miraculously it has not tainted Craig with its toxic flames. The fallen Superheroes body is untouched, and yet the river of lava that had fallen from Chaos traps earlier has taken on a life of its own. Like some kind of demonic snake it is inching closer and closer to Craig.

Fury, thicker then the smoke blacker then the energy threatening to over take them fills Tweek. The pain of his lost (too great to even entertain) buffers him against the heat. His storms expand and then he is rushing forward, an onslaught of crystallized ice falling from his fingertips.

From the corner of his vision he sees Mysterion move as well. He is coughing slightly and a small part of his brain tells him to stop, to turn around and demand Kenny leaves, but he can't take his focus off of Craig not for a moment, not ever again. The need to recover his lost love is too great that Tweek rejects the logic nibbling at the corner of his brain.

The ice dancing from his fingertips is frolicking with the flames shooting out from the Lava river,. The two elements colliding entangling in some kind of macabre lovers quarrel and then it is over. The flames are out, and with them the storm dies.

Completely drained Tweek falls to his knees. He can only sit there helpless as Mystrerion rushes forward, coughing uncontrollably, spitting tar from his lungs, and then he is hovering over the fallen hero pulling Craig up from the ground. Mysterion shuffles the dead weight in his arms before slowly making his way towards Wonder Tweek.

The smoke is worse than before, it's as if the moment the last of the flames went out the smoke decided to get revenge. Its crawling all over them again, Mysterion can barely move under the combined weight of Craig's body and his own coughing fits. 

He is almost back at the entrance when he sways and his knees give out. Tweek barely makes it in time to prevent Mysterion from falling further. Gently he helps the other lower Super Craig's prone form to the wet ground. 

When the flames had gone out the other superheroes had followed Wonder Tweek and Mysterion back into the building.

Toolshed is helping Mystrerion back to his feet. Fussing over the other superhero as he shoots worried little glances back and forth with Kite.

The Coon is leaning over Craig, his filthy paws gently laying over the prone hero's chest.

Tweek fights against the waves of nauseating dizziness currently coursing through him. He tries to push the Coon away, repulsed by the very idea of the one who left him is the one now cradling his body.

And then the Coon voice makes a starling announcement that chases everything away.

" he's still breathing."

Craig's alive? His Craig is still alive, he's not dead, not dead, NOT DEAD!!!

"Get the others out of here," the coon pulls a mystery syringe from the pocket of his costume. " I am going to stabilize him."

And then a groggy voice." What the fuck do you think you're doing." Craig is still laying half on the ground, half in the Coons arms.

At the sound of his voice a feeling bordering on Euphoria fills Tweek, it propels himself forward. He doesn't even care that they are fighting that Craig didn’t stand up for him, all that matters is that the other is alive and that he is awake.

" shhhhh don't talk Super Craig," the Coon bites off the lid to the needle and then jams it into the brutalist's chest.

" what the Fuck!" 

" it's to stabilize your heart. You don't need to thank me. " 

The angry retort on Craig's lips dies as his eyes roll towards the back of his head and his body starts to twitch uncontrollably.

"What the fuck," The Coon jumps away from Craig as fast as possible. The other Superheroes head falls to the ground, a sickening smacking sound that ricochets through out the husk of the building and echoes in Tweek’s ears.

" what the fuck did you give him?" Kyle demands angrily. " You could have killed him.”

" I bought it off Amazon," The Coon explains. " I was trying to stabilize him." He has moved as far away from the others as possible. Shaking his head, a look of pure annoyance falls over his chubby ‘raccoon’ face.

Wonder Tweek, Mosquito and FastPast all rush forward at the same time. 

Mysterion pushes Toolshed off him and takes a single step in the others direction before he stops mid step, his body swaying once and then he is falling.

Stan’s scream rivals Tweek’s as he bends over Mysterion still form.

Super Craig is convulsing on the ground, chaotic energy snaps his body upwards and then tosses him back down. His limbs twist falling back and forth again and again in unnatural angles to the cement floor, it appears as if he has been possessed. 

”he’s s..s..seizing,” Jimmy cries. “we need to..do..s..some..something.”

“he..help me h..hold him,” Tweek is already pressing his shaking hands against the other's body. He waits till the others do the same then he slowly raises his hands off of the other. He hovers above Craig for a moment, and then lowers his head resting it gently against the others chest. The chaotic rapid sound of the others' heart racing fills Tweek’s mind with reckless hope. He reluctantly raises his head away from that bittersweet sound, and sits down beside Craig. His fingers twitch as he reaches out and takes Craig’s left hand in his own . “Craig,” his voice is barely a whisper, “hold on….”

In the distance the sirens grow louder the flashing lights are so close now that they cast shadows against the building but Tweek is blinded to it all. His only focus is Craig and the fact that he has stopped moving. He ignores the cries of their friends and pulls the other to him, cradling him in his arms. His tears fall onto Craig’s pale, too pale face. Tweek bends forward brushing his lips against the others forehead. “Craig, please don’t leave me.”

“Tweek, you need to let him go,” Clyde is gently pulling Tweek away from Craig’s prone form.

It’s pure chaos: the ambulance’s light cast a macabre shadow over the entire scene. There are two sets of paramedics; they rush forward until they are kneeling over the two fallen heroes.

Stan stands just off to the side, Kyle standing beside him both of their pale faces turned away from the scene. Stan silently cries as his best friend rubs comforting circles on his back. His own tear streaked face avoiding everyone’s gaze.

Tweek is fighting his body twisting and turning as he tries to escape the confines of Clyde’s arms. Clyde releases Tweek, he watches in horror as Tweek runs towards the paramedics working on his best friend. No one stops Tweek as he stumbles forward he takes a few steps and then collapses just in front of where they are working on the two boys.

The paramedics kneeling over Craig and Kenny’s prone forms conversations floating back to the group.

One of them a tall blond woman shakes his head, “there is no heartbeat”

“No, no, no, no! “ Tweek’s voice mixes with the wail of the sirens. He tries to climb back to his feet but Clyde is holding him again. His arms shaking as they wrap around the blonde’s waist. “He's gonna be okay, he has to be okay.”

Tweek ignores Clyde his whole attention focused on the two people working on Craig.

“He’s going to be okay, “ Clyde repeats.

The air around them grows tense as all they can do is watch helplessly as the paramedics work on the fallen boys.

The only sounds, the ambulances siren, Tweek’s panicked wails and Stan’s sobs offers up some kind of twisted melody, the soundtrack to the nights events .

Then the paramedics are lifting Craig’s body onto a steel table, his arms hang lifeless over the edge, He is still, too still. And they shake their heads as they continue to work on him. One of the stands at his head applying a oxygen mask to his pale blue lips. The other paramedic is charging the electrical paddles used to charge a patient's heart.

Kenny lays motionless on an identical table just to the left of Craig. A paramedic bends forward, tilts his chin upward and then breaths into his mouth and then she fits a oxygen mask over his face before she is bending over his chest pushing her hands down hard. “Come on kid breath,” she orders as she continues doing chest compressions. She tilts her head over his chest listening for a heartbeat.

A minute passses and then another and then a sputtering cough can be heard! A slight cheer as the medical equipment is removed from his face. 

The relief however is short-lived as they watch one of the boys get loaded into the ambulance and the other covered with a thin white sheet. 

“I am sorry,” one of them says, “but he is gone.”

The blood curdling scream that rips itself from the boy's mouth falls across the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and just a note for those of you who are reading GReen eyed monsters and wondering when the hell am I updating it ! I just sent my beta reader the next instalment and it’s almost 7000 words 😓 so it’s coming! Eventually😀

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not beta read for grammar/spelling/punctuation but I still would like to thank Ambercreek95 for reading this and helping me decide to make it a chapter fic!
> 
> So yeah I also spoiled you guys for another fic I haven’t posted (cause it’s not done ) but whatever cause like I haven’t posted any of these fics in order in this series! So why start now?
> 
> Anyways I always wondered what would happen to Craig if the New Kid wasn’t there?
> 
> Then I heard this song called Hold On Chord OVERSTREET! So technically this is a song fic!
> 
> Also I Should also note the majority of the dialogue during the Lava scene between Super Craig and the other superheroes is taken directly from the game! 
> 
> Anyway I Hope you like this one, Oh and don’t fear 99% of this fic is actually already written so you guys will actually get quick updates on this one


End file.
